<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her and Her Extra Bones by Limekirby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365172">Her and Her Extra Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limekirby/pseuds/Limekirby'>Limekirby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Deleted Scenes, F/M, Inspired By Undertale, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, My First Fanfic, My First Undertale Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), extras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:06:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limekirby/pseuds/Limekirby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some of my outlines, deleted chapters, and other random bits from my book "Her and Her Bones"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone!</p>
<p>I see you've made your way over to my extras book :) I'm just going to be posting extras here, so feel free to jump around in the chapters and throw parties in the comments :D</p>
<p>If you stumbled upon this book before reading the main book "Her and Her Bones", I suggest maybe reading that one first? Just a small suggestion.</p>
<p>And as a PSA, this book won't be updated as regularly as "Her and Her Bones" (&gt;-&lt; )</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy these little extras :)</p>
<p>-Limekirby</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 3am Outlines (Chp 1-8)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is me at 3am and wanting to write. I promise I wasn't under the influence or anything. I was just really REALLY tired back then.</p><p>There's also a lot of swearing, just as an FYI.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Outline Chp 1: There's fuking skelebois in my home</strong>
</p><p>You're fuckng runnign from some bad guys cause they do you a definit frighten. You do a teleport after yeeting yourself through a window. You do a Hatsune Miku "rolling girl" into a pot. <em>*GTA 5 wasted animation*</em> you try to get back up but you wasted BOI. Baby blue and happy boi papyrus find you outside. They pick you up and you pass the fuck out while healing you.</p><p>You wake up in paps greastest of all time red racecar bed to find yourself still injured, but slightly less. You get up and try to leave the room but you are met with strecth's hoodie. He introduces himself along with puns (<em>that took waaaaaay too long for myself to even figure out cause my IQ for jokes is like a 2 hoping to be rounded up to a 10</em>). You laugh silently cause you learned that talking to stranger is BAD.</p><p>You walk towards your room but realize that this is YOUR FUCKING HOUSE, why are there people in your house? You do the hardest brake in your stride and stretch bumps into you, like a fuckn dork (<em>I fuckjng love dorks, isn't he the bestest?</em>) and you question him to the best of your abilities with hands and he replies "this house was like covered in dust like no one was here for a long time so we broke in and made it our home. You think about it, and yeah his claim was justified since you and anyone else who had lived here hadn't been here for some time. You decide to question him about the other housemates later, rn you needed your room so you can fix your injured ass yourself.</p><p>You make it finally to your room. Its covered in symbols and shit. Stretch tells you that that room has been locked since they got there and they cant unlock it cause there's no keyhole. You giggle cause their dumb asses don't realize it's a puzzle in a puzzle. You obviously know the answers to both. But before you do your thingy you motion stretch to back the fuck up or you beat him the fuck up cuz you don't wanna give any hints. You don't want just anybody waltzing into your room cuz it's special. He backs up, wise choice dork. You get all up in the door's business and you whisper sweet nothings (<em>lol</em>) and then it unlocks cuz it knows it's you (<em>it better, I made you bitch, I could take you out if I wanna but I don’t cuz dork is there</em>). You open door, stretch's face is literally surprised pikachu meme (<em>stretch: it's been locked since we got here can't open; owner: *unlocks unlockable door cuz they own it* stretch: ('o'   )</em> ) You proceed to walk in, but you stop and turn around to motion that stretch can't follow you in or at all. He complies and says he'll just be downstairs if you need him, idk if he walks away for teleports like a lazy bum (<em>my lazy ass will figure it out later</em>) you enter.</p><p>
  <em>EnD, cUT, ScENe. IDK whatever you say at the end of a chapter, dear author</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outline Chp 2: Down the rabbit hole staircase you go, you fool</strong>
</p><p>You walk over to your bed and lay down. You then pull up some intense high IQ magic shit since you're alone. You check on the security and all the spells bound to your room. Everything is all gucci in the security department. Then you stretch out your arm, your hand hanging off the side of the bed, and you close you hand until you feel the sensation of magic. Keeping your arm straight, you move your fist until your arm is across your chest. The magic follows this motion leaving you encased in pretty sparkly green magic. A few floaty screens pop up with some more high IQ magic bs, you input whatever the fuck and then you feel a warm wave of healing magic wash over you again. You slowly fall asleep again hoping that hopefully when you wake up you'll feel waaaaaaaay better.</p><p>
  <em>*Man ignore this next paragragh cuz my impatient ass wanted papyrus in the story faster*</em>
</p><p>You wake up slowly. Thankfully no one has knocked on your door. You get up and change into a pair of skinny jeans and a comfy baggy crewneck. You head for your door and open it to find a very lazy looking boi, he is Sans. Sans is like hella surprised to see you come out of there. You don't know who this guy is so you also don’t talk to him cauz he a stranger, guuuuurl. He asks you questions of how you got in there and that whole shabang, he hella sus about you thoughts. You answer his questions cuz you own the fucjng house, damnit. Then you both head downstairs.  Paps amd blue immediately rush to you with loud but good boi voices and you motion them that youre fine. You ask them for their names cuz you needed to know.</p><p>
  <em>*This is the redone one, #bless that I can fuchckin write still. Who gave me this powar anyways?*</em>
</p><p>You woke up slowly. You walk over to your closet door cuz y not have a small walk-in closest. Jeans, crewneck and fuzzy socks for you. You open da door and you find two more skeletons. One proceeds to screm that he is worried about you and how'd you even get in your room. The shorter one replies with a volley of puns, the taller one didn't like that. You are still standing in your doorway with these two so you get their attention and ask for their names and why they were do a comedy skit in front of your door like an Audition for America's Got Talent. They say their names are Goodest Boi Papyrus and Snas. The lot of you head downstairs. A blur zooms towards you. You kinda just have both flight or fight instincts kick in so you simulatenously hug the zooming figure and tackle him to the ground, fuchijn 4th and 9rd yard down bytch. The figure turns out to be a smaller skeleton, and you did him a hecken surprise. This tiny skeleboi is very worried for you but you tell him youre "10/10" ign all good. He invites you to train with paps in the backyard, you said maybe. Then the cinnasquad leaves. Snas tells you he gonna be in the living room and you could join him if you wanted. Now its just you. you go to the kitchen cause that was a whole ordeal and now you need some strongk shit in your tea if youre gonna make it through the whole day if it's gonna be busy like this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outline Chp 3: Can my tea be as hot as these skelebois??</strong>
</p><p>You walk towards to kitchen and you grab stuff to make tea. You make tea, you've obtained the tea *zelda acquirement noise*. You turn around to find to more skele bois that have awoken in the kitchen dooreay. They are jella fuckinj tall man. Like you thought that paps and stretch are tall, <em>nah </em>these bois are tall. They introduce themselves. The badboi is G and the very very tall gentle gentleman giant is Green/Aster (your lazy ass gotta figure this shit out). And low and behold your ass is already swooned by Green/Aster's fucking personality (cuz honestly, who doesn't <em>LOVE</em> a gentleman??????)</p><p> you go to sit your swooned ass down at the dinner table, then you start to reminisce about your past in the house. First you think about william and susan cuz that shit need to clarified from william going to the house and his dumb ass forgetting to lock the house back up. Then the thoughts roll through about the fam painful thoughts man.</p><p>Then it's rudely or happily? interrupted by a gold-tooth flirty boi. Idk how you feel about his flirts but you kinda push them off, then a new challenger approahes: another taller edgy boi. The first thing he says to you is some thing along the lines of "this species = bad, so why the fuck is it in here?" then you promptly reply with motions "cuz bitch I own this place, why the fuck are you like this?" the taller edgy boi tells you to get out of his seat. Nah son, I <em>own</em> this <em>mothrfujnh</em> seat it literally has my name on it. You point out that every chair has carvings. And now you have the best idea cuz you think youre all smart and shit: you tell him if he can figure out all the names on the seats including yours he can have your seat, but for now this was <em>your seat</em> and he cant do shit about it cuz you own the fucking place. He a angry boi now but he marches away muttering ideas to himself of how to figure it out cuz he wants his seat. The smaller edgy boi introduces himself cuz he was interuppted by the tall edgy boi, he is Red and low and behold the taller edgy boi is Edge. Red leaves for the living room, and the very tall bois enter the room and join you at the table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outline Chp 4: All talk maybe a little fight?</strong>
</p><p>G and Green (<em>yes Green works cuz I like green k? My lazy ass figured it out</em>) talk to you asking questions about yourself. You kinda skirt around the questions cuz really you were pretty private about stuff about yourself. You learn about them and how they like to travel although they don’t talk much about themselves, serves you right. They then ask about all the carved symbols around the house, you kinda forgot that they were everywhere-not only on your door and on the perimeter of the house- in the kitchen, the living room, dining room, even the bathroom.  You tell them it was something from your childhood, kinda like secret messages. They take the answer. You excuse yourself because you cant trust your dumb ass to not give them any more hints to the carvings.</p><p>You walk outside choosing to join the cinnasquad for some training. Going past the garden (<em>haha don’t worry my fellow garden-loving readers, I too hurt when I chose to not write about it. But fear not I will write about it later</em>) you find them in the field. The skid marks from the evening you arrived were still there. You see them both practicing what seems to be summoning magic. They're summoning bones, of course. You watch them move the bones deftly through the air and out from the ground. It's all very entertaining, so you make you presence known so you can join them.</p><p>They both bound over to you, very excited to have you join them. They ask how would you join them since they didn't know you possessed magic (<em>haha spoilers... Damn</em>) so you gestured that you could be blindfolded and they throw attacks at you. They seemed worried about this but you assured them that it would be fine and that they could just heal you, right? They agreed, but hesitantly. Paps pulled off his red scarf and put it over your eyes. It smelled like sugar cookies and happiness, how fitting to his personality. From the noise it seemed like they were walking a bit away. They shouted if you were ready and you gave them a thumbs up. Then all around you felt sensations of magic, both summoning and gravity. Interesting, you could faintly hear the trousle of bones over your own inner music playing. You move around the sensations almost if you were dancing. Twirling to the left then leaping to the right. It was fun, well until you tripped backwards and landed on the ground, fuck. The sensations of magic filling the ground made your instincts kick into high gear. You jump back onto your feet, then launching yourself forward into a roll, barely avoiding the bones coming from the ground. You take a deep breath, focusing your concentration again, you didn't want to lose yourself, <em>no not yet</em>. However, you sense paps and blues magic fading. You hear panicked running and yelling towards you. You take off the blindfold to find the cinnasquad in tears weeping apologies to you. You gesture that youre fine and that it was your fault for not watching your balance. You hug both of them cuz that’s what the cinnasquad needs, a hug. Their tears start to dry and they perk up a bit. You mention that you have a few exercises that they all can do to practice balance, haha its yoga but they don’t need to know that. So you all start doing that instead. After about 30 minutes you all head inside to apparently do puzzles in the living room.</p><p>*<em>haHAha best one yet, bois. yeet.*</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outline Chp 5: Haha yea poozles</strong>
</p><p>You and the cinnasquad walk to the living room where stretch and red are doin their do. Snas is obvisoulsy asleep. You show Paps and Blue your puzzle, then they show it to their brothers (<em>aw how fuckn cute tho. ded</em>) Red notices and asks you what the heck are all the papers are for and thus a short tutorial of your puzzle is explained. everyone goes off to the dinner tablef or clues.</p><p>walking over to the table now: you startle Green who also startles G (<em>make it kinda cute but whatever</em>). you tell them about the prize of your name and chair. G makes a very nasty flirty boi comment. Green didn't like that so he stops working with G, haha lmao gentleman thru and thru. G looks at you and does the flirty prince-kisses-hand gesture thingy. that was entirely too much sin for you so you run to the most non-sinful person near you, paps. you hug him and he hugs you back, comfortig you even tho he doesn't know what's happening (<em>fuck I wanna hug too, damn. best cinnamon roll</em>)</p><p>you survey the room again looking for everyone and where they were. now it's sippy sip time, so hot cocoa it is. you think over whos gonna figure your shit out first. this shit so entertaining you gotta stay for the next episode, ya know?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outline Chp 6: Some tear related pun</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>timeskip lmao becuz this hoe can't figure out how to write slice of life chapter, but they will soon.</em>
</p><p>you go downstairs and right off the bat Green is askin for hints. you shut him down quick. then theres paps and blue, they also ask for hints but in a much more forward and precious way. keeping things fair you gotta say no to the very wonderful cinnasquad. You head outside because if you stay inside there will be an onslaught of sly requests for hints.</p><p><em>*describe the scene as almost fantasy mystical aesthetic + sunrise*</em> Stretch joins the backyard server… *do a quick description of stretch: kinda sleep deprived, chilling with a cigarette…* Impulse sets in and you get up to hug him from behind. honestly bad move: nostalgia gonna get you in the heart. then you question him about his nickname, little bee. boom another hit to the heart. open the watergates, youre cryin now. stretch comforts you and takes you back inside for a comfort nap. Snuggle timeeeeeee. you sleep now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Outline Chp 7:</strong> <strong>FiGHt fIgHt fiGHt</strong></p><p>Edge wakes you up. Stretch isnt on the couch *sad mage noises* you walk over to the table and your nap buddy is in your chair. he does that nerd smirk and makes you check his paper. lo and behold he got it (<em>hahaha surprise kiddos</em>). edge, the tall edgy one, gets angry about this, obviosly. T E N S I O N  H A S  R I S E N. people are gonna… FiGHt fIgHt fiGHt yaaaasss. but like you weren't gonna have any of that so you do the thing your mom used to do: activate a spell that negates all magic, obviosly. your housemates are now confused, as they should be. now you must follow through with your façade of not being a magical girl (<em>madoka magica magical gurl doo doo dee doo</em>). so you cling to-- I guess-- stretch and start fake cryin becauz you aint no pussy and don’t do did that (<em>holy im tired woaw</em>). stretch is doin a skeptical but blue and paps defend because they are best beans. disscussion ensues bout your current status of maybe bein a mage. sans does a thing and everyone goes back to dinner.</p><p>
  <em>*clap clap* finally I finished. can I get a bless up in here aaaaaAAAaAAAAAAAA its 3am*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outline Chp 8: Dream on btich</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*nightmare scene* I'll think bout this later I have like 3 scenes lmao…</em>
</p><p>you wake up sweaty as hell and you don’t wanna go back to sleep. vodka tiymeeeee. downstairs you go and straight to williams stash. now ur downing shots, lmao lets get lit tonighttttt, butt that party was shut down quicker than you thought. Red sees you and does an intervention (<em>idk how im gonna write this yet but yeah cool</em>). red comforts you in a very rough but sweet way, haaaaa  I really dk how to do that,. u drunk cri, becauz y not? sleepy time.</p><p>
  <em>*fauq y is this so short, shut. frick man. I cant rn, night.*</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, these outlines and titles are a complete mess. I can't even read these outlines. I've got nothing else to say.</p><p>I hope you all have a great day/night or a well-deserved nap<br/>-Limekirby :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deleted Chp 12: Forest Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's one of my favorite deleted chapters. It was supposed to be Chapter 12, before I changed the direction of my book :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You feel the cold damp earth beneath your feet again, you're back in the forest. Hopefully you don't run into anyone here. You start to wander around since you didn't feel ready to return to the house quite yet. Then you hear shouting. It sounds like Edge? Why would he be shouting in the middle of the forest this late anyways?</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE! YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Edge yells out.</p><p> </p><p>Was he looking for you? That's unexpected, you thought that he had hated your guts. You walk around some more until you see Edge come into your view. He looked…worried? You go to hide behind a tree, when he turns around.</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE." He's using your name? It felt weird for him to use your name. "COME OUT…" He hesitates, "PLEASE."</p><p> </p><p>You peek from around the tree to see him looking in your direction. The forest gave him an eerie glow, as if you're in a horror film. Although, he didn't seem aggressive or even showed a little bit of his rash egotistical personality.</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE." Edge begins to walk towards you. Nope, not ready for that. You start to run into the forest, letting your flight instinct kick in. You go deeper into the forest leaving behind a very confused Edge.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p>Edge (POV)</p><p> </p><p>Why was she so troublesome? Honestly this could have gone so much better if she had just stayed put, but NOOOO she just had to up and run. Now everyone is out running around in this damn forest shouting their lungs out. Ugh why'd I even run out here anyways? It's not that I really cared about her or what she does. I just want her to be back home and have all this nonsense stop.</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE! YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" I yell. I'm getting tired and sick of this crap but if I return back to the house early, I'll probably get lectured or whatever annoying things the others would do. Then I heard a rustle from behind me. It felt like… her? But she couldn't POSSIBLY use magic, let alone have a presence like that. It felt too… small, too fragile. Well might as well call out to it, it didn't seem dangerous but I could never be too sure.</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. COME OUT…" I pause, this was going to feel really weird, "PLEASE."</p><p> </p><p>I see her peek around a tree, she looked almost scared? Stupid human, you wouldn't be scared if you hadn't ran into the forest in the first place. At least I found you now and everyone can come back home.</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE." I started to walk towards you but you began to run and I gave chase. There was no way I could…what?</p><p> </p><p>"A FAIRY?" I stop chasing. Was I seeing things? Was that even Queenie? I think I should go find Red and head back to the house. The forest didn't feel quite right anymore.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>You stop running, heaving in ragged breaths. You didn't know how deep you were in the forest now. You walk around some more, feeling the earth on your bare feet. You stopped in your tracks, tilting your head back. You just stared at the stars peeking through the holes of the forest ceiling. Man, Edge looked so scary at night or was that just you? However, it was definitely a surprise to see him look so…open. Maybe you needed to give him a chance, he seemed to be a bit of a tsundere-kind of person. Hopefully, you'll be able to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>"sweetheart? Is that you?" You hear Red's voice from behind you.</p><p> </p><p>You whip around to see Sans and Red standing in awe, a fair amount of distance from you. You tilt your head as if asking what they meant by their question. Couldn't they recognize you?</p><p> </p><p>"kid, you look <em>fairy</em>… different." Sans says.</p><p> </p><p>You giggle at the pun. But what did he mean different? Sans start to walk towards you. They both probably wanted you to come back home with them, but you weren't entirely sure if you're ready. You start to back up, then feeling a tree behind you. Your flight instincts were still in high gear.</p><p> </p><p>"sweetheart, it's only us. you don't need to look so scared, we don't want you to <em>leaf</em> us behind in the forest." Red says with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>You circle behind the tree and you attempt to teleport near the house. Was it this way? You feel emptiness around you again, for the third time.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sans (POV)</p><p> </p><p>Red and I had met up when wandering around the forest trying to find you. We both had the same feeling of worry. Hopefully we'll find you soon. Red and I kept walking in silence until we saw you. You were just standing there, like a statue. You had white semi-opaque fairy wings on your back, giving off a faint whitish glow. You were wearing your oversized shirt from when you had woken up; so much has been happening to you that you probably didn't even get time to change, right kid? Then you had a flower crown on your head, is that what you've been doing out here? Making flower crowns? I had so many questions for you, but…I couldn't think of them anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"sweetheart? Is that you?" Red says from beside me. He probably had the same thoughts as I did, she didn't even look real.</p><p> </p><p>I see you turn around startled. Ah geez, kid. You'll hurt yourself doing that. Maybe a pun will calm you down, you seemed to like those.</p><p> </p><p>"kid, you look <em>fairy</em>… different." I say. You giggled. Damn it. You're so cute. Well, at least now we've found you. We just need to get you home. I start to walk towards you, but you backed up? Don't you want to go home? Now I'm confused.</p><p> </p><p>"sweetheart, it's only us. you don't need to look so scared, we don't want you to <em>leaf</em> us behind in the forest." Red says. He's probably trying to calm you down too. But you go behind a tree, hiding yourself from us. We both run to look behind the tree and you weren't there.</p><p> </p><p>"what the actual fuck?" Red says in a perplexed tone, "that WAS her, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah." I reply. I was just as confused as Red was, "maybe we should get back to the house?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah."</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Red (POV)</p><p> </p><p>Sweetheart, I just wish you would talk about stuff instead of running. Now Classic and I are out here walking around looking for you. I hope you're alright. I wish I could just hold you and just take all your fears and nightmares away, but things don't just work like that. Then I noticed Classic stopped and was looking straight ahead. I turn to look at where he was staring off at and it was…you. You didn't look like your usual self, obviously, with the white glowing fairy wings. You were bare foot, in an oversized shirt, and had a flower crown on your head. Your eyes looked glassy, like your thinking about something. You looked ethereal, like you stepped out of a timeless dream.</p><p> </p><p>"sweetheart? Is that you?" I let my thought slip out. You turned around surprised that we were here. Man, you looked gorgeous, just standing there. You looked like you were the moon itself.</p><p> </p><p>"kid, you look <em>fairy</em>… different." Classic says. He's probably just trying to calm you down. You giggled. Damn it sweetheart, you make it hard to not just run over to you and tell you how worried I was, how worried everyone was. But to be honest, I don't even know if the person standing in front of me is real or if that's really you. Then Classic starts to walk towards you and you back up.</p><p> </p><p>"sweetheart, it's only us. you don't need to look so scared, we don't want you to be <em>leaf</em>-t in the forest alone." I say. Although you don't back down, you ran behind a tree. What? Classic and I both run up to look behind the tree and you were gone.</p><p> </p><p>"what the actual fuck? that WAS her, right?" I say. God, I'm so confused now.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah." Classic replies. He looks just as confused as I was. "maybe we should get back to the house?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah."</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Huh, still in the forest. You swear you teleported in the right direction, but now the forest was a bit thinner. You walk out into a clearing, lit by moonlight. Oh, I'm still in the middle of the forest. This was were you and Susan came to read and practice spells. Although, most of those were ones that either made flowers grow or summon small balls of light. Basically research for the creation of your secret garden. You ran into the middle of the clearing and sat down. You tilt your head back and whisper a few words. You close your eyes and focused on the entire space of the clearing. The you opened them and looked around. There were multiple different wildflowers of varying shapes, sizes, and colors surrounding you. How pretty.</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE?" You turn to the origin of the voice. There you see Papyrus, Blue, and Stretch standing at the edge of the clearing. It seemed like Papyrus called out to you, you smile. Papyrus and Blue looked excited to see you but Stretch's expression looked unconvinced.</p><p> </p><p>"wait here." You hear Stretch tell Papyrus and Blue.</p><p> </p><p>"BUT PAPY! QUEENIE IS RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU SEE IT'S JUST HER?" Blue says looking distressed.</p><p> </p><p>"YES, STRETCH. I AGREE WITH BLUE. WHY ARE YOU MAKING US WAIT?" Papyrus looking more impatient and annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't have a good feeling, you two. so just stay put." Stretch then walks slowly over to you.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly get up, backing a few paces away. You didn't like the feeling Stretch was giving off; it felt intimidating, borderline dangerous. You were getting scared, he didn't believe it was you. Although you have no idea how to convince him that you were, in fact, you.</p><p> </p><p>"PAPY STOP THAT! YOU'RE SCARING HER!" Blue yelling from the edge of the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>"STRETCH STOP THAT INTIMIDATING AURA IMMEDIATELY! WE DO NOT NEED FOR QUEENIE TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!" Papyrus now also yelling.</p><p> </p><p>But Stretch didn't stop walking, against the protests of the other two. You were getting nervous about this whole situation. So you turned and sprinted out of the clearing. You closed your eyes, hurriedly teleporting you in any direction far from here. Emptiness consumed you again for the fourth time.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus (POV)</p><p> </p><p>I was walking around the forest for some time now, looking for you. I hope you're safe. It's all very worrying when someone up and runs into a dark… kind of scary… forest.  Maybe I could make some spaghetti to cheer you up once you came back home. Then I came to a clearing and I saw you sitting there in the middle of it. You and all the flowers surrounding you were illuminated by the moonlight. You had fairy wings and a little flower crown on, how fitting. It made you look like a forest princess. I hear Blue and Stretch were catching up with me, finally.</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE?" I call out. I just had to make sure it was actually you and not an actual forest princess before they got here.</p><p> </p><p>You turn your head and you smiled at me. So it was you, I'm happy I checked first. It would be very awkward to have run into an actual forest princess at this time of night. Blue and Stretch finally join me at the clearing. Blue seemed happy as well, that I found you. However, Stretch looked very suspicious of Queenie.</p><p> </p><p>"wait here." Stretch tells us. What? Why? Queenie is right there.</p><p> </p><p>"BUT PAPY! QUEENIE IS RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU SEE IT'S JUST HER?" Blue says looking distressed.</p><p> </p><p>"YES, STRETCH. I AGREE WITH BLUE. WHY ARE YOU MAKING US WAIT?" I add in. Why did we have to wait here? Must Stretch always be this protective of us? He very well knows that Blue and I can handle ourselves, very well.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't have a good feeling, you two. so just stay put." Stretch then walks slowly over to you. What is this feeling? It feels suffocating, was it Stretch's magic? Why was he doing that?</p><p> </p><p>You stand up looking terrified. You probably noticed it too. I looked over to Blue, worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"PAPY STOP THAT! YOU'RE SCARING HER!" Blue yelling at Stretch.</p><p> </p><p>"STRETCH STOP THAT INTIMIDATING AURA IMMEDIATELY! WE DO NOT NEED FOR QUEENIE TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!" I also start to yell, but it seems like Stretch isn't listening. Blue and I keep yelling at Stretch to stop, but then you turn and started to run. Both Blue and I sprinted across the clearing, past Stretch and we shouted your name. But no matter how hard we looked around the clearing, we couldn't find you again. Hopefully someone finds you again soon.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Blue (POV)</p><p> </p><p>I was walking around with Papy and Papyrus looking for you. We've been in this forest since sundown and we haven't seen you or heard from anyone else about you. I hope your safe. Maybe once we find you, Papyrus and I could invite you to our sleepover! You can sleep with us in my bed and you wouldn't have to worry about nightmares because Papyrus and I could fight them off for you or we could all cuddle making you feel safer. I wonder what movie was your favorite? Maybe we could put it on and wrap ourselves in blankets and eat snacks while we're watching it. I shake my head to get out of my thoughts, none of this can happen until we find you, but then Papy and I see Papyrus standing at the edge of a clearing, staring at something.</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE?" He calls out. Did he find you? Are you alright? Papy and I walk over to where Papyrus was standing. I look out into the clearing and there you were, right in the middle. You looked like a fairy since you had wings and a flower crown, but it's definitely you. You looked so pretty surrounded by all the flowers and the moonlight shining down on you. I wanted to just run out to you and hug you.</p><p> </p><p>"wait here." Stretch tells Papyrus and I. What? Wait?</p><p> </p><p>"BUT PAPY! QUEENIE IS RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU SEE IT'S JUST HER?" I say to Papy. I don't want to just wait here, I want to go out there and hug her.</p><p> </p><p>"YES, STRETCH. I AGREE WITH BLUE. WHY ARE YOU MAKING US WAIT?" Papyrus says. Good, I'm glad that another person agrees how silly Stretch is being right now.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't have a good feeling, you two. so just stay put." Stretch tells us before walking slowly over to you. Wait… what's going on? Why does Papy feel so threatening right now? I look over to Papyrus and he looks like he's noticed it too.</p><p> </p><p>"PAPY STOP THAT! YOU'RE SCARING HER!" I yell. Why was he being like that? I want to run out there but there has to be a reason why he doing this not just "I don't have a good feeling" reason.</p><p> </p><p>"STRETCH STOP THAT INTIMIDATING AURA IMMEDIATELY! WE DO NOT NEED FOR QUEENIE TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!" Papyrus yells. But even with both of us yelling at Stretch, he doesn't stop. Why Stretch? You got up and ran off. Of course you would run off, Papy was being very scary. Papyrus and I started to run after you and we even screamed your name over and over trying to have you come back. But you were gone. Why Papy? Why'd you scare her? I crouched down to hide the tears flowing out of my eye sockets, because I knew you wouldn't want to see me cry. I'm just really worried now and I hope you come home soon.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Stretch (POV)</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, I've really only been following Blue and Papyrus the whole time we've been looking for you. I've just been lost in my thoughts trying to wrap my head around why you had just got up and ran away. Was it because of the whole ordeal between your human friends and the skeletons who lived in your house, your drinking habits being out on the table, or maybe it was just bringing up your nightmares. I really just don't know and at this point should I even ask? I would love for you to pour your heart and soul to me, just to alleviate something off your mind but was I even worthy of that? I still don't know why you had started crying in the garden that day, I felt too scared to ask. I don't even know why I'm scared to ask all these things about you. I just don't know anymore and it just made me more and more frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>When I finally come out of my head, I look up and see Papyrus standing at the edge of a clearing. He was just standing there, which seemed out of character for the energetic skeleton in my perspective.</p><p> </p><p>"QUEENIE?" He says. What? She's in that clearing? Blue and I walk up next to Papyrus and I couldn't believe my eyes. There you were sitting so peacefully and smiling. However, you just didn't seem right from the obvious fairy wings. Ugh, just with you sitting there makes my soul cry from relief but how were you here: in the middle of a dark forest, at night, and just content? Something just doesn't add up here.</p><p> </p><p>"wait here." I tell Papyrus and Blue. Maybe it was just me getting into my own head, but how? How could you be so content, you were just running upset earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"BUT PAPY! QUEENIE IS RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU SEE IT'S JUST HER?" Blue says to me. I don't believe it, really. I don't.</p><p> </p><p>"YES, STRETCH. I AGREE WITH BLUE. WHY ARE YOU MAKING US WAIT?" Papyrus also asking me. Because I don't know. I just said it, that's why.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't have a good feeling, you two. so just stay put." I say. It's better for them to be at a distance if this turns out to be some sick joke or some other bs. I start walking towards you. Why do you do things like this? Why do you have such intense motions. It worries everyone. It makes me feel feelings that I don't understand why I'm feeling them. It makes me frustrated almost to the point I could just blast this whole damn forest to splinters. I felt like lashing out because I'm too afraid of asking questions that would make you lash out. I'm just confused, scared, angry… I don't know. Numb, maybe? I can hear Papyrus and Blue screaming at me but honestly, I'm too into my thoughts to care.</p><p> </p><p>But then you stood up quickly. I was startled out of my thoughts, what did I do? Did I do something? Then you ran away, again. Oh god. What did I do? What did I do again? I wanted to run after you with Papyrus and Blue, but I was frozen. Did I even deserve to look at you anymore? God, what have I done? I barely notice the tears running down my cheekbones. Why am I like this? Why am I such a damn emotion mess?! Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Your feet meet the ground again but you fall forward from both the momentum of your spatial jump and exhaustion. You lay on the ground for a moment, maybe you should just lay here until someone finds you. You can't do that though, so you get up, much to your body's discontent. You wobble from tree to tree, leaning on them as you go. You were starting to feel a little dizzy but honestly you could care less. This forest was really disorientating. Fuck, how long have you been in here since you'd come back from your garden. Wait, what time was it even? It was probably at least a little past midnight, maybe? You stop and slide down a tree, sitting on the ground. Your lungs felt like bursting and your brain was pounding against your skull; you felt like you were caving in. Then you heard distant voices.</p><p> </p><p>You slowly get up from the ground, readying a teleportation spell, just in case. You staggered from one tree to the next getting closer and closer to where the voices were coming from. Then you recognize them, it was G and Green.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you tried contacting Susan if she's back home?" Green asks. He looks like he hasn't slept at all. Well he was an early sleeper.</p><p> </p><p>"I have and I went around to the other groups asking if they saw her and they said they think they did." G replied, pinching his nasal bone. He looked tired too.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean 'they think they did'?" Green asks in a rare annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p>"They said she didn't look like Queenie but it was definitely Queenie. They mentioned she looked like a fairy." G said sighing. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it.</p><p> </p><p>Your legs give out under you and you slump on the ground with a light thud.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" You hear G say more alert.</p><p> </p><p>"Green…" You call out weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"What…?" Green is looking around now.</p><p> </p><p>"Green…please help…" You call again, much quieter. You notice small flecks starting to form. No, no, why now? I didn't activate it.</p><p> </p><p>"Queenie?! Queenie where are you?" Green says frantically. Then he spots you on the ground. He and G rush over to you.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hurt? Where have you been?" Green checking over you, moving your face side to side. You see G with a mix of concern and relief on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"William… please… I can't… " You're starting to black out.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Miss Queenie, I don't understa-," You cut him off by swatting his hand from your face. You don't know if you could handle teleporting you and Green.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry…" is all you can mumble before teleporting to God knows where and blacking out.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>G (POV)</p><p> </p><p>I've never been so stressed in my life. Looking for you is the only thing I had on my mind. I felt like I've checked everywhere in this damn forest. Everyone seemed to have found you but either they scared you off or you just slipped through their fingers. Also what's with everyone saying you looked like a fairy? I know you looked gorgeous already but a fairy? They all must be way too tired to be saying that. I met back up with Green.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you tried contacting Susan if she's back home?" Green asks. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. He was probably just as concerned as I was. Both of us were probably not going to sleep until you showed back up again.</p><p> </p><p>"I have and I went around to the other groups asking if they saw her and they said they think they did." I replied, pinching my nasal bone. Man, all this teleporting and stress has got me this killer headache.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean 'they think they did'?" Green asks in an annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p>"They said she didn't look like Queenie but it was definitely Queenie. They mentioned she looked like a fairy." I said sighing. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it. I need one, even if Green protests, I'm smoking it.</p><p> </p><p>Then I hear a light thud near us.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" I say looking around, eye sockets growing wider.</p><p> </p><p>"Green…" I hear someone call out weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"What…?" Green is looking around now.</p><p> </p><p>"Green…please help…" The voice called again, much quieter. Seriously where was it coming from?</p><p> </p><p>"Queenie?! Queenie where are you?" Green says frantically. We were both desperate; if this voice was truly you, we needed to find you now. Then Green spots you.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hurt? Where have you been?" Green kneels down and starts checking over her, moving your face side to side. I look at her and she really does look like a fairy. She has the wings, the flower crown, and the faint glow. They really weren't crazy. You looked really weak though, we need to get you back home, fast.</p><p> </p><p>"William… please… I can't… " you say. What? William? Is she okay?</p><p> </p><p>"What? Miss Queenie, I don't understa-," Green starts but gets cut off by you swatting his hand away. That was… unexpected. What's even going on. Wait… why are their black flecks around you?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry…" is all you mumbled before dissolving in Green's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Green and I just stare silently at the spot where you were. What the fuck? W H A T  T H E  F U C K ? ? ?</p><p> </p><p>We need to find William, now.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Green (POV)</p><p> </p><p>I've been through this forest too many times to count now, just combing through looking for you. Now I've just been pacing here waiting for G to come back from meeting up with the other groups and seeing if they found you. I hope your safe. I hope that just maybe G will come back and tell me that you're home now and that we can all go back home. G appears. Ugh, I'm just too restless right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you tried contacting Susan if she's back home?" I ask for what seems to be the hundredth time. I just really needed to know that you're safe.</p><p> </p><p>"I have and I went around to the other groups asking if they saw her and they said they think they did." G replies.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean 'they think they did'?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I'm too tired to be like this, but I can't go to sleep knowing you're still out here.</p><p> </p><p>"They said she didn't look like Queenie but it was definitely Queenie. They mentioned she looked like a fairy."  He said sighing. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it. I'm too tired and concerned over you to care.</p><p> </p><p>Then I hear a light thud near us and it seems like G hear it as well.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" G says looking around, eye sockets growing wider.</p><p> </p><p>"Green…" I hear someone call out weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"What…?" I'm looking around now. That sounded like you. Your voice was so small and weak. Where are you?</p><p> </p><p>"Green…please help…" The voice called again, much quieter.</p><p> </p><p>"Queenie?! Queenie where are you?" I say frantically. I needed to see you to know that you were okay. I whip around looking in all directions and my eyes land on you. You were sitting on the ground, twitching.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hurt? Where have you been?" I kneel down and started checking over you, moving your face side to side. I didn't even notice your wings or the flower crown you had on.</p><p> </p><p>"William… please… I can't… " you say. What? William?</p><p> </p><p>"What? Miss Queenie, I don't understa-," I start but I got cut off by you swatting my hand away from your face. What? Why? Wait, what is going on with your body? Why were there black flecks around you? What's going on?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry…" is all you mumble before dissolving in my arms.</p><p> </p><p>You were right here and now you weren't. What is going on? My mind is going a million miles per hour just trying to sort out what had just happened. All that I have now is that G and I need to find William, now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everybody :)<br/>I had written this some time ago for a chapter, but then when I had re-read this and chapters following suit I decided I didn't like how the story was going. So I ended up deleting 13 chapters and rewriting them all, haha. Looking at it now... dang; this was a really long chapter. I'm hoping sometime in the future I can incorporate something similar to this in the main story :)</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this extra little chapter! Have a good day/night or a well-deserved nap :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>